Universal Studios Canada Resort
Universal Studios Canada is a fictional Universal Resort home to four theme parks, a water park, four hotels, and a downtown area. The resort is located in Windsor, Ontario in Canada. Parks Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience * Production Central * New York * San Francisco Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Hogsmeade * Diagon Alley Universal Animation Studios * Krustyland * Super Silly Fun Land * Bikini Bottom * Toon Lagoon * Looney Tunes Backlot * Cartoon Network Central * Ponyville, Equestria Universal's Jurrasic Park Canada * Jurrasic Park * Skull Island Park Experiences Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience Production Central Attractions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit * E.T. Adventure * T2: 3D * Studio Tour Restaurants * Hollywood Prop Storage Shops * Universal Studios Store * E.T's Toy Closet * Transformers Supply Vault San Francisco Attractions * Back to the Future the Ride * Transformers the Ride Restaurants * Institute of Future Technology Cafeteria New York Attractions * Men in Black: Alien Attack * DC Heroes to the Rescue * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock * Ghostbusters: The Ride Restaurants * Michelangelo's Pizza Place * Waffles Waffles Waffles Shops * MIB Headquarters * DC Superhero Shop * Ninja Turtles Kiosk Restaurants Wizarding World of Harry Potter Hogsmeade Attractions * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Hogwarts Express - Hogsmeade Restaurants * The Three Broomsticks * The Hog's Head Shops * Zonko's Joke Shop * Gladrags Wizardwear * Honeydukes Sweetshop Diagon Alley Attractions * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * Hogwarts Express - King Cross Station Resturaunts * Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour * The Leaky Cauldron Shops * Eyelops Owl Emporium * Wesley's Wizarding Wheezes * Zonko's Joke Shop * Ollivanders Wand Shop * Borgin and Burkes * Magical Menagerie Universal Animation Studios Krustyland Attractions * The Simpsons Ride * Kang and Kados Twirl and Hurl * Krusty's Magic Journey Through His Mouth * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride Restaurants * Krusty Burger * Moe's Tavern * Lard Lad Donuts * The Frying Dutchman Shops * Kwik-e-Mart Bikini Bottom Attractions *SpongeBob's Rock Bottom Plunge *SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D *SpongeBob SubPants Experience Resturaunts *The Krusty Krab *The Chum Bucket Shops *Toy Barrel *Barg N' Mart Dreamworks Studios Attractions * Shrek 4D * Dragons of Berk * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure Reasturaunts * The Poison Apple * Marty's Casa Dela Wild * Mr Ping's Noodle Shop Shops * Far Far Away Goodies * Madagascar Maintenance * Dragon Souvenirs Super Silly Fun Land Attactions * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Boat Flume * Super Silly Coaster * Super Silly Play Land * Super Silly Swirly Restaurants * Gru's Lab Cafe Shops * Super Silly Stuff Toon Lagoon Attractions * Road Runner River * Dudley-Do Right's Ripsaw Falls * Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Tour * Uncle Grandpa's Splash Zone Looney Tunes Studios Attractions * Looney Tunes Studio Tour Restaurants * Pizzarriba Shops * Mac and Tosh's Looney Antiques Cartoon Network Central Attractions * Gumball and Darwin in: Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster * Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown * Finn and Jake's Epic Adventure * Regular Show Coaster * Crystal Gem Smash Resturaunts * Princess Bubblegum's Castle * Rough Riders Chicken * Free Cake Deserts Shops * Cartoon Network Store Ponyville, Equestria Attractions * The Ponyville Adventure * Rainbow Dash's Flight Restaurants * Derpy's Fresh Baked Pastries Shops * Ponyville Gift Shop Universal's Jurassic Park Canada Jurassic Park Attractions * Jurassic Park River Adventure * Jurassic Park Discovery Center * Pterodactyl Flyers * Jurassic Park Jeep Safari * Triceratops Discovery Trail Restaurants * The Watering Hole * Thunder Falls Terrace * The Burger Digs * Pizza Predattoria * Dino Dinner Skull Island Attractions * King Kong Encounter Park Hours Note: Same hours aply to all parks Regular Hours Sunday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Monday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Tuesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Wednesday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Thursday 8:00 AM - 10:00 PM Friday 8:00 AM - 3:00 AM Saturday 8:00 AM - 12:00 PM Holiday Hours Halloween '''7:00 AM - 3:00 AM '''New Years Eve 12:00 AM - 12:00 AM New Years Day '12:00 AM - 11:00 PM Seasonal Overlays Halloween Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience * Studio Tour - Terror Tram * Empty Building Next to Ghostbusters: The Ride - Five Nights a Freddy's: The Ride * Michelangelo's Pizza Place - Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria Universal Animation Studios * Kang and Kados Twirl and Hurl - Alien Death Wish: The Ride * SpongeBob's Rock Bottom Plunge - Spongebobs Plunge of Doom * Shrek 4D - Shrek's Fright Fest * Super Silly Coaster - Super Scary Coaster of Doom * Derpy's Fresh Baked Pastries - Derpy's Trick-or-Treat Candy Shop Each Lands' Canon Story * Note: These are not the stories of how each land was built. They are the fictional stories told to guests to immerse them into each land. Each story is canon to whichever franchise/franchises the land is based off of. '''Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience ' Production Central Companies such as Cyberdyne are allowed to build facilities for their companies on Universal Property, due to not being able to find any other location for a reasonable price. Cyberdyne needs to find a way to advertise their new SkyNet product and decides to hold a presentation at the park showing off the new product (setting up the plot for T2 3-D). San Francisco Doc Brown decides to build his brand new Institute of Future Technology on Universal property. He brings parks guests to the institute to test his new time machine (setting up the plot for Back to the Future: The Ride). NEST needs more recruits at their facility and secretly allows park guests to audition for the job (setting up the plot for Transformers the Ride). New York Guests are transported to America where they travel to New York City to see some movies being filmed. On the way, guests meet some of the world's greatest heroes and become part of the most awesome adventures. '''Wizarding World of Harry Potter Muggles are now allowed to visit the wizarding world for a chance to become a wizard. Muggles can only become a wizard by proving themselves worthy. To prove themselves worthy muggles must go on dangerous "missions" with Harry Potter and his friends (these "missions" are rides like Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts, and Flight of the Hippogriff). If they prove they can handle these missions, they will be given a wand and be an official wizard. Universal Animation Studios Krustyland After Homer Simpson accidentally threw a flame thrower, reasons unknown, onto a highly flammable wooden coaster, Krustlyland caught fire and was destroyed. Krusty decided to build another Krustyland as far away from the Simpsons as possible. His new Krustyland in Canada was totally Simpson-free until Krusty made the dumb choice to invite everyone in Springfield to the grand opening of New Krustyland (setting the plot for The Simpsons Ride). Super Silly Fun Land Guests are brought to Super Silly Fun Land from Despicable Me. Gru decides to advertise his new "Minion-finding" program at the Super Silly Fun Land theme park (setting up the plot for Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem) Bikini Bottom After Plankton develops a technology to allow humans to breathe underwater resulting in them being allowed to enjoy the Chum Bucket, Mr. Krabs steals the technology and uses it to bring humans to Bikini Bottom. Toon Lagoon Guests are now allowed in the previously blocked off Toon Lagoon; a vacation spot where toons can relax while filming their cartoons and movies. Looney Tunes Backlot The Looney Tunes were offered to film their cartoons at Universal Studios Canada while it was in construction. They accepted the offer and Looney Tunes Backlot was built. Dreamworks Studios Guests are now allowed to tour the prevously blocked off Dreamworks Studios, where all of Dreamworks' Animated films are made. Cartoon Network Central Universal allowed the Cartoon Network characters to build their own section of the theme park. They ended up creating some of the wackiest and craziest rides imaginable. Ponyville, Equestria Guests can visit Ponyville. 'Jurassic Park' After Hammond's failed Costa Rican park, Universal allowed him to build a new Jurassic Park on an Island in Orlando near Universal Studios. After the success of that, Universal allowed more Jurassic Parks on other Universal property. After building Universal Studios Canada, the Universal team saw how much free space they had in the park and decided to build the biggest and most technologically advanced Jurassic Park ever. Water Parks * Wet N' Wild Canada Hotels * Universal Studios Lights, Camera, Action Hotel * Universal Animation Hotel * Jurassic Park Hotel * Universal Studios Canada Resort Hotel Dowtown Areas * CityWalk Transportation * Universal Ferryboats * Universal Shuttles * Unviersal Taxi's Ticket Services * Regular Ticket * Universal Red Carpet Access Pass * Unlimited Red Carpet Access Pass Vacation Packages * Ultimate Red Carpet Access Package Nearby Attractions * Disney Universe Resort * Legoland Ontario * Sesame Place Canada